Te deseo lo mejor
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Era momento de seguir adelante y para ello, ambos, tanto Samekichi como Wadanohara debian enfrentar a alguien una ultima vez. Aunque el daño haya sido grande, el inocente corazon de la bruja, tenia la esperanza en la redencion.


**Notas: ni Wadanohara o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de su respectiva autor/a.**

 **Aclaraciones: Samekichi x Wadanohara, Sal x Wadanohara (solo mención). Post Final verdadero, contiene spoilers.**

 **Te deseo lo mejor.**

Felicidad.

Simplemente no existía mejor palabra para describir el cómo se sentía, pero aun así, sabía que no era suficiente para dejarlo en total expresión.

Luego de tanto tiempo, finalmente su mayor sueño se había cumplido y Samekichi, su amado Samekichi, había regresado a su lado.

Después de tantos años, su mundo volvía a estar completo y un nuevo futuro lleno de posibilidades se abría para ambos.

Ya no podía pedir o desear nada más. Tenía todo lo que deseaba y al fin todo, estaría bien.

O bueno….casi todo.

_estás segura de que querer hacer esto….Wadanohara?-volvió a preguntar su, ahora no solo familiar, sino prometido.-bien sabes que puedo ir solo yo en tu nombre y terminarlo todo de una vez…-cayo cuando la castaña coloco su mano sobre su hombro, en señal para calmarse.

Ella estaba decidida.

_está bien Samekichi. Todo va a estar bien. Estaremos juntos, cierto?-sonrió con dulzura propia de su persona.

El tiburón suspiro, sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir con ella. si le había contado la verdad, era porque internamente no pensó que la bruja tomaría la decisión que los tenía en semejante predicamento, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era algo que sin duda, ella haría.

Su corazón era demasiado noble y necesitaba dejar todas las cosas claras, antes de pasar al siguiente paso.

_si. Tienes razón-sonrió con más confianza, tomando su mano mientras la guiaba hacia las mazmorras del reino de la princesa Uomi, bastante alejados de su ubicación actual.

No solían tenerla anteriormente, pero luego de los sucesos posteriores a la ruptura de la barrera, junto al nuevo sello sobre el Mar de la muerte, simplemente se considero necesario tenerlo en cuenta.

Ya nadie quería ser tomados por sorpresas por algún traidor o ser sospechoso.

Ambos, continuaron su camino en silencio. La bruja ya sabía a quién se suponía, irían a ver. El joven no había querido decírselo, pero su relación había sido decidida ser impartida a través de la sinceridad mutua, para evitar más inconvenientes nuevamente, por lo que no tuvo opción.

Si, apenas logro salir, gracias, de algún modo extraño, a la misma Wadanohara, no escapo solo de aquel horrible sitio.

No, alguien mas había terminado colado en todo aquello, por lo que se vio forzado en pasar por las celdas de la prisión, poco antes de ir finalmente a reunirse con su amada.

Si era franco, de haber sido por su propia decisión, acabar con aquel sujeto habría sido la opción más acertada. Tenía ventaja y era más fuerte gracias a su determinación y amor; sin embargo, sus ansias por ver a la bruja, acompañada de la expresión de pena y dolor que sin duda ella pondría con solo saber que había sumado una vida más, a su ya larga lista de pecados lo hizo re considerarlo y opto por abandonarlo allí.

Además, lo justo era que pagara por lo que había hecho en vida, en lugar de terminar de manera tan rápida y fácil.

Aunque las ganas de hacerlo trizas aun seguían latentes.

_tranquilo Samekichi…-murmuro la castaña, con dulce sonrisa, apaciguando su coraje. Ella entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos y tampoco podría culparlos.

Aquella persona les había hecho mucho daño, no solo a ellos, sino a todos al ser víctimas de su descarado engaño. Sin embargo, el rencor era algo que sencillamente no formaba parte de su repertorio, al menos no hacia las demás personas.

Incluso con todo lo sucedido, ella no culpo a nadie más que a sí misma. Por ser tan débil. Por ser tan ingenua. Por no haber tenido el poder suficiente para salvarlos a todos y ser felices. Por haber perdido por tanto años a su amado Samekichi.

Además de que, muy en el fondo, aun con su corazón de niña, seguía creyendo fervientemente en el corazón de las personas y que todos, de algún modo, tenían la capacidad de cambiar para bien.

Con esa idea, ella había esforzado su magia. No solo para recuperar a su amado, sino también para buscar un modo de que todos juntos obtuvieran un final feliz.

Era quizás tonto e ingenuo, pero ella creía en ello. Su alteza también lo creyó y le confió aquella misión. No había fecha clara ni tampoco ideas muy útiles, pero día a día, una parte de sus estudios se enfocaba en ello.

Crear un método, para que todas las víctimas de la oscuridad del Mar de la muerte, regresaran a ser quienes eran. Lo lograría. Ella era la hija de un gran hechicero, y también ella misma lo era. Solo el cielo seria su límite, para su corazón inocente y amable.

Una vez que ingresaron, dieron el aviso de su llegada y fueron guiados por unos guardias. No tuvieron que hablar demasiado. Al parecer, la influencia de la joven bruja era más que suficiente para confiar en ella y dejarla hacer lo suyo.

Siguieron su rumbo, guiados por Samekichi, hasta detenerse en una oscura pero amplia celda. Casi no se lograba ver mucho debido a la poca iluminación, pero incluso así, sin necesidad de acercarse a los barrotes, fue posible para la joven percatarse de una silueta profundamente familia; y no por ello, menos perturbadora.

El mismo inquilino, no tardo en darse cuenta de su presencia, saludando con su cantarina y burlona voz, como si no fuera del todo consciente de su actual…situación.

_oh! Pero si es Wadanohara! No esperaba semejante visita! Debieron avisarme, me hubiera preparado mejor para recibirte!-saludo casi cantando y sonriendo, con aparente amabilidad, no muy acorde con el ambiente pesado y sediento de sangre que se respiraba allí. Aunque dicha sonrisa termino borrándose al instante en que logro vislumbrar que la bruja no venia sola-oh….y también trajiste a este inútil. Enserio, Wadanohara, no entiendo que viste en el. Si yo soy mil veces mejor, más guapo, más fuerte y claro, mil veces mejor en la cama-comento con sumo orgullo, haciendo hervir la sangre del tiburón.

_tu! Desgraciado! Como te atreves!? Digas lo que digas, te recuerdo que quien esta encadenado en una estúpida celda hasta que se pudra eres tú!-contra-ataco el de cabellos grises, abrazando la cintura de su novia protector.

No confiaba en aquella copia barata suya. Todo en él, le molestaba. Su imagen, su mirada, su voz e incluso su mismo olor. Todo en el estaba retorcido y podrido.

Su amada quizás era positiva en la situación, pero él no compartía del todo aquella visión. Aquel desgraciado seguiría siendo un hijo de…. Por el resto de su vida. Ya no había caso. No tenía la misma esperanza que ella, el había decidido hace mucho tiempo, que en cuando a "familia", estaba solo y así seguiría, sin importa que sucediera.

Con tener a Wadanohara, su vida ya era bella y completa.

La joven, sonrió por el gesto de su amado, tomando sus manos y aceptando el abrazo con timidez. Ella comprendía que solo buscaba protegerla, incluso de la lengua filosa de su maquiavélica copia, pero ella no tenía miedo.

Hace mucho que el verdadero miedo había abandonado sus acciones, pasando a ser mucho más analista y comprensiva de una situación. Nunca retroceder, porque eso es lo que las "personas malas" disfrutan. Además, con Samekichi a su lado, jamás debería siquiera pensar en tener miedo.

_si bueno. Tampoco esperaba volver a verte Sal. Fue una sorpresa cuando Samekichi te menciono apenas nos reencontramos. Nunca creí que volverías aquí…-comento con una sonrisa cortes-veo que no estás tan mal como había imaginado. Los años también te han afectado….

Y era verdad. De aquel tiburón albino y arrogante hasta puntos sadomasoquistas, apenas quedaba una leve sombra. Ya no lucia el típico traje elegante, ni ningún tipo de arma cerca. Estaba completamente encadenado, apenas con unos simples pantalones blancos, el cuerpo aparentemente vendado, pero con heridas algo serias. Contrariamente a su aspecto, lo que si permanecía intacto era la sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, con aquellos ojos crueles y morbosos, que no dejaban de mirarla de una forma aterradora. Ahora ya no era un embajador, como solía llamarse. Solo era un simple y peligroso prisionero.

_hehe! Quizás! Pero tú sigues siendo tan hermosa y deliciosa como recuerdo…-sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza-…sabes? Te he extrañado mucho también. "Jugar" solito en mi cama no es divertido en lo absoluto. Te necesito a ti para hacerlo más "mágico" hehe! Te prometo que te gustara! Aunque también dolerá, pero eso solo lo hace mil veces mejor, no?

_tu! Lo estás haciendo a propósito! Deja de decir estupideces!-al pobre familiar, ya casi se le estaban por salir canas verdes. Sal tenía la capacidad de encender su ira en cuestión de segundos, especialmente cuando comenzaba con sus comentarios poco decentes hacia su amada.-tengo un mejor juego para ti! Se llama: descuartizar tiburones blancos! Suena bien, no? Podemos iniciar en este mismo instante si quieres!

Antes de que su prometido decidiera atravesar la celda para saltarle a la yugular a su contraparte, la castaña decidió actuar y terminar con aquella discusión desde la raíz.

_lo siento Sal, pero creo que eso nunca podrá ser. Sería una falta total hacia mi prometido-anuncio con voz tranquila, mientras un bonito anillo lucia entre sus dedos.

Por una milésima de segundo, casi se pudo notar que en medio de toda la oscuridad que regia sobre el albino, una pizca de lucidez y dolor se hizo presente, para finalmente desaparecer entre las risas enfermizas.

_con que….prometido, eh?-miro de reojo la mano del otro tiburón, adivinando exitosamente la ubicación del anillo. Repentinamente, un sabor amargo se hizo presente en sus labios, pero logro disimularlo- que curioso que vengan a restregármelo en la cara, aunque nada de esto realmente me importa mucho que digamos. Aunque Samekichi sea el primero, siempre debería haber espacio para un amante, cierto? Si lo necesitas, cuentas con mi servicios-sonrió con falsa coquetería, casi como si realmente no le afectara la noticia.-ya sabes, cuando termines por comprobar que el jamás podría complacerte, como yo si lo haría.

No le sorprendía en realidad, pero tampoco le gustaba.

La bruja y su familiar suspiraron ligeramente. Esperaban algo así, por lo que ni siquiera el tiburón se molesto en oírlo.

Era tan típico de Sal, que ni siquiera era necesario considerarlo ofensivo.

_aun así….considerando que eres lo más cercano a un familiar de la persona que amo, y que, a pesar de todo, yo aun sigo creyendo y aprecio la amistad que tu dijiste fingir conmigo, sentí que merecías saberlo. Eso era todo-explico la bruja, con una sonrisa sincera.

No había malicia detrás de aquel hecho. Ella sabía de los "sentimientos" del albino para con ella, pero no sería jamás capaz de corresponderlos. Su corazón ya había decidido desde hace mucho.

El prisionero no hizo más que soltar una risa, casi sarcástica.

_ya veo…bueno. Supongo que así debían ser las cosas…es una lástima-ladeo nuevamente la cabeza, sonriendo de manera enferma- y yo que pensaba hacerte mía cuando logre escapar de aquí…ahora no me queda la menor duda de que disfrutaría hacerte sufrir los mayores males del infierno apenas lo haga….tu muerte no será nada agradable jajajaja! Disfruten mientras puedan su felicidad! Porque no les durara! jajaja

La estrepitosa del albino retumbo, causando escalofríos hasta de los demás reos y guardias, pero en cuanto a sus "visitantes" no hizo más que provocar en mirarlo con cierta….lastima.

_ya vámonos Wadanohara. No sirve de nada esperar algo de este maniático…-susurro el tiburón, mientras tomaba su mano, listos para salir de allí.

_quizás tengas razón…-miro una última vez al joven de cabellos blancos y sonrió, como despedida-…te deseo…a pesar de todo, lo mejor….nos vemos…

Para ella no era un adiós definitivo, aunque no por los motivos insinuantes y crueles de su "enemigo cautivo", sino porque confiaba en que cuando cumpliera su cometido y el hechizo estuviera listo, puede que Sal sea uno de los primeros en recuperar su "yo" original. Consideraba que se lo debía, luego de rechazarlo.

El prisionero por otro lado, continuo su ruidosa y desesperada risa, hasta que el aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones y tenues lagrimas invadieron sus mejillas, quizás productos del dolor de alguna herida abierta debido a tanto movimiento o porque alguna parte de si, muy profunda que todavía estaba cuerda lo necesitaba. Quién sabe.

Daba lo mismo, porque ajeno a todo a su alrededor; la últimas palabras de la bruja se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, atravesándolo peor que cualquier lanza.

 _Te deseo lo mejor…_

 _A pesar de todo…_

 _Lo mejor…_

 _Lo mejor._

_l-lo mejor…? Lo mejor? LO MEJOR?-repitió varias veces, con la sangre hirviéndole en soledad-LO MEJOR HUBIESE SIDO COJERTE CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD! LO MEJOR HABRIA SIDO QUE ME ELIGIERAS! LO MEJOR…..L-LO MEJOR….HUBIESE SIDO MORIR! KYAJAJAJAJA-rompió nuevamente en risas mezcladas con inesperado llanto, hasta que su cuerpo fue incapaz de resistir y cayo inconsciente en la oscuridad.

Del amor al odio existía un paso, así como del dolor al placer. Hasta ahora, las ahora, las palabras de la bruja solo habían pasado por la primera parte, sin llegar al odio y al dolor.

Detestaba eso. La destetaba a ella, también a Samekichi y a sí mismo.

"Lo mejor…"

Para él, en el mundo retorcido de su mente, no existía tal término.

 **++++++Samekichi y Wadanohara+++++++**

Ambos iban de regreso a su viejo hogar. Todos debían de estar locos por saber a dónde habían ido, además de que aun había alguien a quien contarle sus planes a futuro.

_oye…Samekichi, estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-pregunta por enésima vez la castaña, en tono preocupado.

_oh! Por favor! Si tu pudiste ir a hablar con ese idiota, que yo vaya con Tatsumiya es pan comido!-trato de darse ánimos al tiburón.

Aunque, muy en el fondo comprendía su preocupación. Una cosa era enfrentar a un lunático sadomasoquista y violador serial….y otra, muy, pero muy diferente era ir a hablar con Tatsumiya sobre su boda con Wadanohara.

Y peor ahora, que acababa de enterarse que comenzó una especie de relación con aquella orca que tanto detestaba.

Iba a doler…mucho.

_está bien. Confiare en ti Samekichi- sonrió la castaña.

_me alegra oírlo!

_Además…he aprendido muchos hechizos curativos. Estoy completamente preparada para lo que sea!-sonrió de manera dulce, aunque su amado no compartía el entusiasmo.

_...no confíes tanto en mi, eh?-gruño sarcástico, aunque en el fondo creía lo mismo.

Iba a morir. Realmente iba a morir. Pero al menos lo haría, como la persona más feliz del planeta, porque ella estaba a su lado.

 **Notas finales: hola hola! Al fin escribo sobre este fandom y debo decir que me encanta! Espero les haya gustado!**

 **El fic nació debido a las imágenes de Samekichi en las celdas de los finales del Mar de la muerte y me pregunte como quedaría si la situación cambiara, por eso incluí a Sal.**

 **Sobre la reacción de Wada, bueno. Ella es solo una niña inocente y quizás ingenua. Tiene talento en la magia y en uno de los finales, se supone que es tan ingenua como para creer en Sal, lo que me lleva a pesar que es capaz de creer que podría existir una forma de revertir la corrupción que crea el Mar de la muerte en sus seguidores.**

 **Con respecto a Sal, pues…lo odio y su locura en parte me da pena, porque realmente mas allá de ser un malvado desquiciado y violador de lolis, técnicamente su destino es uno de los peores. No me cae ni bien ni mal. Solo eso.**

 **En fin, review?**


End file.
